Peter Play
by Lexiexi
Summary: Tris starts to have weird thoughts about Peter. Peter feels the same. After a bloody fight Tris wakes up from a very pleasant dream about Peter. (My first fanfiction! I was thoroughly inspired by another fanfic I read a while ago with a similar story-line. I greatly apologize for how far off it is from the books, it's been a while since I've read them.) M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

We had been training for hours in the Dauntless compound. I slammed the punching bag, my fists were bleeding even through my wrapped hands. My body was coated in sweat but the cool underground air kept me moving. "Alright kids, it's sparring time!" Eric said loudly with a smirk. I swallowed. Peter, Zeke and Drew hooted. All initiates entered the sparring room, scrambling to see the board of who we would be paired against. Christina blocked my view, she turned around and looked at me with wide eyes. "Who'd you get?" I said worried. "Miyra" she replied. I looked at her confused, Myra was very weak, even I beat her in the ring. "You got Peter." She said a little loudly. Dread washed over me. I glanced over at Peters group of friends, he was already staring at me with a wide smirk across his face. I quickly shook my head, trying to bring my focus back. Drew and Al fought, Drew beat so hard his eyebrow was split open so wide he needed stiches. Aimee and Christina, very short fight. Zeke and Bell, Bell left unconscious. A few more pairs then Eric shouted, "Peter and Tris?" Peter hopped onto the stage quickly, doing a few practice punches while he smirked at me. I crawled onto the stage and straightened my posture. "I'll try to make this quick, Stiff." He chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to match his confidence, "Trust me, it will be." Eric counted down. I got into a defensive stance. "2...1" Peter came at me so fast I narrowly ducked his fist, he brought his knee up to meet my jaw. I fell backwards catching myself. I lunged at him, he went for a punch to the face, I doged and brought my leg up to kick him in the side, my leg connected, he grunted but was quick to grab my ankle. He pulled my leg up making me lose my balance. I hit the hard mat with a thud. Before he could get on top of me I scrambled to the side and lunged at him, ignoring the punch that hit the back of my head. I wrapped my arms aroud his waist and tackled him to the ground. I punched his face once, twice, his lip split open. He suddenly let out an animal like yell, he flipped me over, one swift punch to the face, lights out.

Through hazy vision I looked up at the sun, Peter's head suddenly came into view. He dipped down and kissed me, I hesitantly opened my mouth to his tongue. My whole body tingled as he deepened the kiss. We hungrily kissed as his hands moved down my waist to my hips. He trailed a wet line of kisses from my jaw to my neck. Tingles went up my spine and I arched my back at the amazing sensation. He kissed across my neck and pulled my hips hard onto his. My lips let out a soft moan, "P-peter" I groand.

I snapped awake with a gasp, panting hard. I immediately felt the headache and pain in my jaw. I heard a group of laughs. Peter, Zeke and Drew across the room howling with laughter. "OH PETER!" Zeke shouted mockingly. "Looks like Stiff had a wet dream!" Peters eyes pierced mine. "W-what?" I said confused, sleep still weighing down my brain. "You were moaning my name in your sleep." Peter said, sounding extra satisfied. I felt my face burn red hot. I got up and sprinted to the bathroom as the boys continued to laugh.

I stayed in the shower for what felt like much longer than an hour, my fingers pruned and my skin feeling scorched from the water. I didn't want to go back out and face them, though the laughter and talking seemed to cease. I finally turned the water off and slipped a towel around myself. Suddenly I heard the door open, I turned around and saw him. "Get the FUCK out!" I said loudly, surprised at my own profanity. "Woah there, I didn't know stiffs could use that kind of language." Peter said smirking. I clutched the towl around my body hard, feeling vulnerable. I examined his face, the cut on his lip I gave him. "Hows that jaw of yours?" He said mocking. "Hows that lip?" I retorted immediately. He frowned and I smirked at his embarassment. His expression changed from mocking to anger. He paced towards me. I held up my arms defensively ready to strike, my towel dropped. He stopped in his tracks and I felt his eyes all over me. "You disgusting PIG." I said through clenched teeth, using one arm to cover my chest. I lunged at him, he caught my fist in mid-air. He violently pushed me backwards against the wall, pinning my wrist above my head. I swiftly moved my leg up, trying to sink a knee into his side, his hand grabbed my bare thigh, figertips digging into my sensitive skin. He pulled my leg up around his waist, "Haven't you already tried that move before?" He said quietly and aggressively. His breath felt hot against my face. I felt a strange tickle deep inside my stomach at his closeness, the same feeling I felt in my dream. His hand moved up my leg to my hip, I kept one leg wrapped around him, His eyes looked down at me, narrowed. My breathing hitched as he clutched my ass and I could see a slow smirk play across his face. All at once I jerked my hand free and shoved him as hard as I could, he landed on the concrete floor. I sprang on top of him, pinning his arms down. He thinks he can manipulate me? He moved strong, about to shove me off of him. I darted down and pressed my mouth agianst his, his eyes opened wide and he froze. I let go of his wrists and wrapped one hand in his hair. I moved a tongue across his bottom lip and he parted his mouth. I explored his tongue with my own then softly bit his lip, hearing a tiny groan in his throat. I tasted the blood from the cut. I roughly pulled him up by the hair so we sat on the floor with me on his lap. His hands moved to my thighs, I wrapped my legs around him. His fingertips dug into my skin and I hungrily kissed him. I inched my fingers under the hem of his shirt and he quickly put his arms up, we stopped kissing for me to pull his shirt over his head. We breathed heavily and looked at eachother for a moment. I've never seen him look so surprised and confused. I moved my hands up his arms, feeling the hard muscles under my fingers. I bit my lip while I looked down at his muscular shirtless body. I watched his expression carefully as I traced my fingers down his chest. He bit his lip, digging his fingers into my hips. I traced down his stomach, and undid the button and zipper of his pants. "Stiff..take it easy." He groaned quietly as I slid my hand under the waistband of his boxers. He grabbed my wrist. We locked eyes. He nudged me off of his lap and we stood. I quickly grabbed my towel to cover myself. I stared at the floor, he still stood inches from me, breathing hard. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, leaving the bathroom.

After breakfast, training started back up. The familiar ache of my muscles comforted me, the sound of my fists against the punching bag distracted my thoughts. I suddenly felt someone brush way too close behind me. I whipped around to see peter walking by, I feel his fingertips lightly brush the small of my back. I shudder, embarassed of how soaked I am with sweat. He turned around and winked at me, walking over to a punching bag a few feet away. I shake my head and scoff, trying to clear my thoughts of him. I cant help but see him out of the corner of my eye slipping off his shirt. My punches slow as I stare at his muscular back, flexing and moving with each stab of his fist. He started to glisten with sweat and I felt my stomach flutter. I turned on my heel and sped away to the ring.

I sparred with Christina for a long while, neither of us using full force. I worked out hard, harder than I ever have since I've been here, skipping lunch. My mind foggy with exshaustion and hunger. I ignored it. At the end of the day I was still the last one training. My body was coated in sweat, my mouth dry from thirst. I didn't go back to the bunks until it was so late all the initiates were asleep besides the whispers of Will and Christina. I dragged myself to the bathroom, feeling to disgusting to collapse in bed yet. I relax under the hot shower head, too tired to hold myself up I sit on the shower floor.

I wake up to strong arms effortlessly lifting me out of the shower. I blinked a few times trying to figure out if I was still dreaming. Peters face comes into focus. He sets me down on a counter by the sink and I feel him wrestling a large shirt over my head. I blink a few more times, feeling his hands strong on my body holding me up as he slips my arms through the holes. My mind comes into focus and I stiffen my body, I shove him back away from me. "What are you doing?!" I gasp. "I needed to take a shower and you were in it. Inconvinient." He snaps back. I search my brain for a response. His eyes trail down my torso and I realize my bottom half is completely naked, I spring off the counter and pull the shirt down to cover myself. I felt my face growing red. He snickered at me, "Could you be any less of a _stiff_?!" he mocked. He took a stride towards me, I felt my chest tighten. He placed his hand on the side of my neck, standing inches from me. I darted one hand out grabbing his wrist but not pushing him away. I looked down at the floor. He used his thumb to press my chin up so I was forced to look at him. My eyes trailed down his face to his lips, I instictively licked my own. "I know you want me." He smirked. "No I don't." I mummble back unintetionally weak sounding. He moves even closer to me, our bodies a centimeter from touching. It drove me insane. "Come on, just admit it." He said quietly, still confident. He brought his face closer to mine. I involuntarily cocked my head to the side, giving him perfect access to kiss me. He narrowed his eyes and I felt his hot breath on my lips. I mentally begged him to end this torture and kiss me, I felt a small whimper escape my lips. He moved away from me and chuckled. "I can't believe you, Stiff! You're so ridiculous." He sneered. My eyes dropped away from him. "Screw you." I said a little loudly. "I'll let you know when I'm in the mood." He replied, winking at me as I run out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I slept in late, we had a day off as a big event for initiation was being prepared. My body was still sore when I rolled out of bed. I limped to get my breakfast, seeing that the cafeteria was mostly empty. I sat down carefully. I ate for a while when Peter sat down across from me. "Well, hello there, Stiff. Wild night? You look rough."

"Shut up, Peter." I mumbled. I was in no mood to deal with him.

"Well, I wouldn't stop you if you tried to make me." He said smoothly. I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes. I couldn't take this teasing anymore. I felt like I was about to snap.

"Look, I don't know why I did what I did that night in the bathroom but trust me it will never happen again. Just stay away from me." I hissed.

We stared each other down, he narrowed his eyes back at me. He leaned over the table, closer to my face. His closeness made goosebumps rise all over me. His smell of soap made my head swim. He looked back and forth between my eyes.

"No." He stated plainly.

"No? W-What do you mean no?" I stammered.

"I'm not done playing with you yet." He leaned back and crossed his arms. I looked down, searching my head for a response. "I-I-" I gulped and looked up at him. He raised an eyebrow. I felt my cheeks get hot. I stood up, slamming my hands on the table.

"I am not a toy, you sick demented freak. I swear if you ever come near me again I will end you. I'm not playing your game." I did my best to sound confident with my words, but my voice still shook. A smirk spread across his face. I felt anger bubbling up inside of me.

Before I could really even think about what I was doing I felt my hand grab the fork next to me. I sprang over the table, tackling him to the rolled over on top of me, I tucked my legs under him and pushed him off with all of my strength. He crashed backwards into the table and struggled to his feet. I rushed at him, thrusting the fork at his throat. He caught my hand and bent my wrist backwards, I cried out in pain and dropped the fork. I jabbed my other fist at him, hitting him in the mouth. I brought my knee up, digging it into his side. He doubled over in pain, dropping my wrist. As I was about to bring my knee to his face I felt strong arms yank me backwards.

"That's enough, initiates." Eric said sternly, releasing me from his grip. Peter looked up, blood dripping down his jaw. He laughed, out of breath. "We were just having some fun!" He mused.

"Sure looked like it." Eric remarked. Eric turned and walked away. I stormed out of the cafeteria and started running. I ran across the bridge above the chasm. I heard footsteps behind me. "How about you finish what you started?" Peter bellowed. I ran faster, I heard him gaining on me. I ran down a tunnel, our footsteps echoing loudly. My heart pounded in my chest. He gripped my shoulders roughly, stopping me in my tracks. He threw me against the wall, my back slamming against the stone. I opened my mouth to cry out in pain, but suddenly Peters mouth was on me. His hot breath against my lips, his tongue roughly slipped into my mouth. I brought my hands up and grabbed his shoulders. My knees felt weak. I groaned angrily and started to push him. He pressed his large body on to me and I felt a low growl come from his throat. My stomach fluttered and I felt a hot pulse between my legs. I hungrily kissed him back, wildly clawing at his shoulders. His hands violently grabbed my hips, moved to my butt and gripped me tightly. I moaned into his mouth. Why was I so turned on?! I just tried to kill him! I roughly grabbed the bottom of his shirt, he lifted his arms and I slid it off. He looked at me for a second and grabbed the collar of my t-shirt with both hands, violently tearing it down to the bottom and sliding it off of me. I hastily fumbled with his belt, yanking it out of the loops. He undid the button and zipper to me jeans, I stepped out of them. I pulled his jeans down with his briefs and my eyes got wide when I saw his thick and long member. I looked up and we locked eyes, an animalistic urge in the pit of my stomach. I jumped onto him, wrapping my legs around his torso, he held me up effortlessly. We kissed, bruising our lips together, tongues thrashing. I felt the cold stone of the wall press into my back. I reached down and grabbed him, hearing a low moan escape his mouth. I moved myself down on to him, pushing my panties aside. The tip pressed at my entrance. My body ached for him to be inside of me. All at once he thrusted up hard, his entire length ripping into me. I moved away from his kiss and cried out, half pain, half pleasure. "Oh my god, Peter!" I growled, my fingertips digging into the flesh of his shoulders. He slammed into me again and again, the sound of our flesh crashing together filled the tunnel. He groaned loudly, ducking his head down to my neck. He sucked on the sensitive skin. I ground my hips against his length and his teeth clenched on my shoulder as a loud moan shook his body. I felt pleasure building up in my stomach. I clenched my legs around him like a vice. "I'm gonna-come-" I whimpered. This made him slam into me even harder, one time, two times, my vision got hazy. He moaned louder. Three times, I felt an orgasm tear through me, my entire body trembled. I screamed, I felt his member throb inside of me, feeling hot liquid dripping out. His moan was animalistic and violent. I couldn't breath, I couldnt think. I moaned again and again, completely out of breath. I couldn't hold myself up, All of my muscles dropped. He slipped out of me and we both sunk to the cold floor, me on his lap, breathing hard. We sat like that for about a minute, neither of us able to speak. I reached down and touched myself, feeling the hot wetness he left. I groaned. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed his collar bone, up his neck, to his lips. We kissed gentely, neither of us having much energy left. He pulls away. "Jesus, that was so good." He whispered. I slid off of his lap as he slid his pants back on. I put my own shorts and torn shirt back on. We stood. "What just happened?" I grabbed my head.

"The best time of your life, Stiff!" He spanked me hard, I yelped. I narrowed me eyes at him. He licked his lips while he looked down at me. "Maybe I can't call you that anymore though." He smirked. I scoffed at him as he walked away.


End file.
